


The unimpressed asshole

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, KyouHaba Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba meet their doom deep in the woods. Literally.





	The unimpressed asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Alternate Universe.  
> Day 2: Magic.

From all of the world’s creatures, Yahaba hated chimeras the most. They were the results of mages crossing human and animal DNA and what was worst, after being created, they usually became uncontrollable. And there he was thinking that they would have a peaceful life in the small village near to the forest. At least, that was what Oikawa-san promised when Yahaba agreed to come with him.

He had been Oikawa’s sidekick since finishing school and when the older boy promised that he would take him to a place where he could practice making medicines better, he said ’yes’ without a second thought. Yahaba never was the one who used his power to fight. His only desire was to learn how to heal as many people as possible. That was the reason why the small village was a perfect choice of a new home. The forest beside it was famous for having lots of herbs and, as it seemed, dangerous creatures.

Yahaba stood up from beside his basket and pulled out his sword from its case. He was not a big fighter, but he did not plan to die without a fight either! The half bear- half human chimera bared its fangs out and Yahaba tightened his grip on his sword. However, he did not have the opportunity to use his weapon.

At the same moment when the chimera jumped at him, a blond wolf rushed out of the forest and with a deadly bite, ripped out its throat. Red blood squirted in all direction and Yahaba watched with wide eyes as the wolf turned into a young boy. He could not be older than Yahaba, but from the way he killed the chimera, Yahaba could tell that the other was an experienced killer. The realization made him let out a disappointed noise. 

The stranger turned towards his direction with wide, brown eyes. It seemed like he was so wrapped up in the euphoria of killing that he did not even realized that he had an audience. His face was covered in blood and he bared his teeth at Yahaba – who still stayed unimpressed.

”What kind of a werewolf are you?” Yahaba asked with a click of his tongue. ”I have seen wolves killing their prey with only a small bite, who were even younger than you.” It was not true though, but he felt some kind of sadistic pleasure when he saw the others’ eyebrow twitch.

”Have you got some problem, asshole?!” The young wolf asked, stepping closer to Yahaba. A smirk appeared on Yahaba’s lips as he looked up and down the other boy’s naked body before speaking up.

”Well, you should put some clothes on~” he teased. However, his new acquaintance did not have time to respond, because another stranger stepped out of the forest, then walked up to them and hit Yahaba’s company on the top of his head – hard.

”That was dangerous, idiot!” The stranger scolded the younger with his hands on his hips before pushing a pile of clothes into the others’ arms. From the superior aura that his body was radiating and his deep voice, Yahaba concluded that he was the alpha of his saviour’s pack. ”And who might you be? I have not seen you around before.” He heard the question and when he looked up, he saw the black haired man looking at him with narrowed eyes.

”I am only a simple healer, sir,” Yahaba said, bowling slightly. He knew that wolves could tell that if someone was a regular human or more only from their scent, so there was no point of lying. ”My name is Yahaba Shigeru.”

”Iwaizumi Hajime,” the alpha – Iwaizumi-san – said, offering his hand. Yahaba shook it with a small smile that the other returned. ”And that is Kyoutani Kentarou,” Iwaizumi said, pointing at the now clothed wolf.

”Hey,” Kyoutani said shortly and Yahaba frowned. That guy pissed him off. He had to do something about that.

”As much as I could hear from the forest, the guy was quite harsh with you,” Iwaizumi said with furrowed eyebrows and a disapproving aura. ”It is only normal for him to make it up to you.”

”Iwaizumi-san!” The young wolf exclaimed, but only a simple look from his alpha made the words froze in his throat.

Yahaba touched his lips with one of his fingers in wonder. He never would have thought that he would get an offer like that in his life. As he examined the wolf from head to toe, he knew he had to consider all of the possibilities he had – just like Oikawa-san taught him to. When he reached the most advantageous conclusion, he lowered his hand and smiled at Kyoutani with the sweetest smile he could.

”I want you to be my familiar, Kyoutani!”


End file.
